1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and a portable device for practicing the method, for serializing copies made on a photocopy machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable serializer device which may be placed upon the transparent copy platen or window of virtually any photocopy machine, and which includes a variable multi-character alphanumeric display presented to the copying mechanism within the area of the platen to be copied. In order to serialize copies made on the machine, for example, the original is provided with a notch, cutout, or window within which the display of the serializer is presented to the copy machine as part of the image to be copied. With each copying cycle of the copy machine the serializer either increments the display in preparation for the next copy cycle, or decrements a count down register which allows the display to be incremented after a preset number of copies of the original have been made. Thus, both single page and multi-page forms may be serialized, with each page of the multi-page form bearing the same serial number.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The copy machine art includes several examples of expensive elaborate devices and systems for modifying the image transferred from an original to copies such that additional or different information is copied onto the copies. These prior examples include the possibility of serializing the copies. For the most part, these devices and systems are part of the copy machine itself and may include an image generating display embedded in the copy machine, the image from which is presented at a particular location on copies made on the machine. Moreover, all of these known copy machine serializer methods and devices are complex and expensive, in part because they are a part of the copy machine itself.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,489, issued Apr. 10, 1990 to H. Takeda et. al., is believed to teach a copy machine which includes means for erasing part of the image of an original and replacing the erased image with a variable image generated with light emitting devices. The replacement image may include alphanumeric characters, for example, to serialize the copies so produced. However, the device according to the '489 patent is very expensive because it is a part of a complex copying system.
However, there exists a need both for individuals and smaller business operations which either can not afford or justify the expense of a complex copy system such as that set out in the '489 patent to be able to serialize copies made on the now-common photocopy machine. For example, in business operations it is common to make up forms for various uses in the business, which forms should be serialized for various business reasons. One example of this business serialization of forms is the tracking of various business transactions, such as order placement, materials acquisition, manufacturing, inspection, and shipment of finished goods, all which may be scheduled, recorded, and billed for payment, and otherwise processed according to a serial number assigned at the time the order is received from a customer, for example.
Other than having the necessary business forms printed by a professional printer with serialization, or the use of expensive copy equipment like that presented in the '489 patent, hand-written serial numbers on the required business forms is the only other expedient available. Of course, the use of hand-written serial numbers on serialized forms undermines the very reason for serializing the forms because the possibility of human error can result in the same serial number being used on different business transactions, for example.
Professionally printed business forms involve a considerable expense. Additionally, professionally printed forms generally require the ordering of a certain minimum number of the forms or the incurring of even greater printing costs for small orders of serialized forms. Thus, printed forms involve a certain element of cost and storage requirements for the printed forms, as well as a certain lack of flexibility in the business operation because the form used comes to dictate how matters in the business operation are dealt with. A greater flexibility in business operations can be achieved if forms can be made up to fit particular situations, and obtained in the quantities desired without the delay, expense, or storage constraints of using professionally printed forms.
On the other hand, photocopying machines have become very common place today both in business and the home. Generally these common photocopy machines include various features for copy size, speed of copying, enlargement or reduction, and handling of various sizes and types of papers, all dependent on the needs of the user of the machine. However, the image manipulation capabilities and serialization capabilities of the '489 patent have not become generally available because of their cost and complexity.